Ichabod (comic)
Ichabod is a comic series that takes place in the future and follows a robot of the same name. Unlike all other robots, Ichabod was built without the need to follow Asimov's Laws of Robotics, meaning he can disobey orders, harm humans, and more. His "father" set him off in to the world to see what he would do. Though he did build Ichabod with defense mechanisms, such as massive amounts of strength and invulnerability to most things. Story Arcs Mechanics #"The Boy": Professor Simon J. Wells works with a few other scientists to create a robot who can disobey Asimov's Laws. Many claim that the robot will just kill him, but Simon believes it could grow to be a member of society. The robot is finished after years of work and is named Ichabod by Simon. Ichabod was built to be the size of and act like a child, so that he can "grow" like humans can. A week later, Simon has managed to get Ichabod in to a school, and Ichabod sets off, extremely excited. #"The School": It's Ichabod's first day at school, and he has never been more happy. However, he notices that everyone is treating him very strangely, either acting as if he is dangerous or asking him to do things for them. He finally meets someone who doesn't do either of these things, but she still treats him different, tapping his eye and much stranger. However, they do become friends and she introduces herself as Hazel to him. He questions why everyone is treating him strangely, and Hazel reveals robots are either war machines or servants, shocking Ichabod. #"The Question": Ichabod questions Simon why robots are treated the way they are, and Simon reveals robots aren't built with free will or emotions, and that Ichabod is one of a kind. Ichabod tries to prove his father wrong by searching the city for a robot who has free will, but every single robot he meets gives the same answer: "I was made to follow orders". However, eventually he hears rumor that a scientist attempted to create a robot with free will long before Ichabod. When questioned on who the scientist was, Ichabod is shocked to find out it was his own father. #"The Secret": While Simon is out, Ichabod searches all over the house for his "brother's" location. He does eventually find it, but by accident. He finds his brother's head, and switches it on. He reveals his name to be Icarus before Ichabod picks his head up and searches for the rest of his body. They eventually find it, but Ichabod gets in to a short fight with a massively oversized rat before getting to it. He reattaches Icarus' head to his body, and Icarus instantly shoots him with a laser finger. He then drills a hole in the ceiling and jumps out of the building, as he escapes, Ichabod's programing switches him off to save power. #"The Story": Ichabod wakes up a while later, with Simon revealing he repaired him. Simon then turns on the TV and reveals that Icarus is destroying everything. Simon appologises for not telling Ichabod about Icarus sooner, before revealing Icarus' story. Before creating Ichabod, Simon's first attempt was Icarus. At first Icarus was a very kind and outgoing person, but just like Ichabod, Simon was forced to tell Icarus that there are no other robots that have free will. Unlike Ichabod, Icarus became inraged, claiming humanity where just making slaves. After this, Icarus went out and began upgrading himself with many different weapons. It turned out he was doing this because he planned to overthrow humanity and wipe humans off the face of the Earth. However, he was stopped when Simon got close enough to switch him off. After that, he left Icarus in a sealed off lab. Characters *Ichabod: The main character of the comic. Ichabod has a very child like personality. He is wide eyed, loved meeting new people, and rarely ever out right doesn't like someone. However, this is also his downfall, as he trusts people too easily, and gets himself in to a lot more trouble than he'd like. *Professor Simon J. Wells: Ichabod's father and creator. He is an older man with white hair, a white beard, glasses and a lab coat he never takes off. He is a genius by nature, and usually speaks very fast and in very large words, confusing many, many people. *Hazel Stewart: A female friend of Ichabod's. She is very in to science and robotics, and wants to become a scientist when she grows up. She already shows a lot of genius for her young age, as she created a digital watch all on her own and can usually follow along with what Simon says. *Icarus: The first attempt to create a robot with free will. He grew to hate humanity when he found out no other robot was ever made with free will. Category:Comics